


Dove

by indigo_inkpot



Series: Ornithology For Beginners [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_inkpot/pseuds/indigo_inkpot
Summary: There's 2,000 miles between them, but somehow Jean seems to see Renee everywhere.





	Dove

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a rambling series. I want to learn to write Jean and Renee (and explore Jean/Renee because it's one of the only straight ships in AFTG I can wholeheartedly get behind)

Unknown: good morning

Unknown: this is renee. it's not morning here anymore, but i figured the sentiment still applies :)

Jean: Renee?

Unknown: yes :)

Jean: It says Unknown.

Unknown: ohh! if you tap the icon at the top, you can change it to my name

Jean: I think I did it.

Renee: how do i look?

Jean: Like Renee.

Renee: good, that's my best look

Renee: so, how's the sunshine state?

Jean: Hot.

Jean: Bright.

Jean: Loud.

Renee: that sounds like a lot to deal with

Renee: jean?

Jean: I don't know what you want me to say.

Renee: say what you think

Jean: Why do you care what I think?

Renee: because i'm your friend

When Jean doesn't reply for the better part of half an hour, Renee decides to let it go. It's not until she checks her phone after practice that afternoon, she sees a reply.

Jean: I'm not sure I know what a friend is.

Renee: that's okay, we can work it out together :)

He doesn't answer after that, but Renee keeps her phone on hand that evening. When she gets up from studying to make a cup of tea, she notices a new text.

Jean: I would like to try. Goodnight.

Renee: goodnight! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet, new format, open to editing. This will be a sandpit. Thank you for reading <3


End file.
